


i feel safe when you're holding me near

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: you should see the way she holds me when the lights go low [2]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: amberle and eretria talk, end up sharing a bed again, and everyone is nice enough not to mention eretria's enormous and very obvious crush on amberle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is another amberle/eretria bed sharing fic -no one is surprised & i'm not sorry. set between time stamps four & five in [what remains once the war is won](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954851). thank you all for the lovely comments, they were the reason i decided to add a little more to the 'verse.
> 
> you can find me @bisexualveronicalvdge on tumblr

Eretria rests her chin on her hand, feigning interest in whatever Nikolas is saying about dividing up the land, but her eyes keep darting over to where Amberle sits opposite her. She’s fiddling with the bracelet around her wrist, twisting the beads around and around with a distant look in her eyes.

She gets like this sometimes, Eretria’s noticed. One minute Amberle’s fine, engaged and smiling, and the next she’s lost in her head somewhere. No one else notices, or at least, no one says anything about the Princesses lack of attention towards the peace treaty proceedings. 

When Rhainer calls an end to the days talks Eretria stays in her seat, waiting while everyone else files out of the room until she and Amberle are the only two left. Amberle’s glancing around the now empty room, blinking quickly, trying to regain her bearings. 

“Everything alright there Princess,” Eretria asks. The old nickname doesn’t come across harsh anymore, it sounds like the affectionate term it once was.

“Yeah,” Amberle says, still looking a little out of it. “These meetings are just really boring.”

“Tell me about it,” Eretria stands and walks around the table, gripping Amberle’s elbows and helping her to her feet. “I was thinking about going for a walk around the gardens, you wanna come with?”

“Sure, that sounds good,” Amberle says.

She follows Eretria out of the palace; she doesn’t say anything but Eretria can tell she’s slowly coming back to herself. She didn’t just suggest the walk for Amberle; the gardens are Eretria’s favorite place in the palace. They’re nothing compared to the forests she’s used to, everything alive and dying and dead all at the same time, old and towering. But the garden is closer to that than the cold stone walls of the palace with its bustle of workers and guards and dignitaries. 

Eretria likes to come out at all hours and wander and think. She think Amberle could use something like that right now.

“Where were you before?” Eretria asks eventually, “During the meeting I mean.”

“Just-“ Amberle lets out a sign, “Just thinking. It’s nothing important.”

“Alright,” Eretria concedes, she’s not going to push Amberle is she’s not ready to talk about it. “If you ever want to tell someone about it, you know where to find me.”

//

“So,” Amberle says, and Eretria swears.

“Fuck Amberle, if you’re going to sit in my room and wait for me the least you could do is light some candles,” Eretria says, “Save me the heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Amberle says, not looking particularly sorry, “So, you said if I ever wanted someone to talk to I could come find you.”

“Find being the key word there, not scare the hell out of me,” Eretria says, kicking her boots off and collapsing on the couch beside Amberle, “But yeah, the offer still stands.”

“I can’t stop thinking about everything we did out there,” Amberle says, dragging her fingers through Eretria’s hair where her head rests in Amberle’s lap. “Dreaming about it.”

Eretria keeps her mouth shut and lets herself relax, waiting for Amberle to continue.

“I know why we did what we did, it’s just- I don’t know,” Amberle sighs.

“They were demon’s Amberle,” Eretria says, reaching up to grab her hand. “Everything that happened, everything that you did, everything that they did to you, everything that you saw- that’s not on you.”

“Thanks,” Amberle says, voice soft. She twines her fingers through Eretria’s and rests them against the other girls stomach.

“I didn’t know you were having nightmares,” Eretria says, stroking her thumb across Amberle’s knuckles, “You’ve been sleeping fine.”

“Yeah,” Amberle blushes and refuses to meet Eretria’s eyes, “Some nights I sleep fine and others I don’t.”

“Uh huh,” Eretria says, “Say I believe that, why won’t you look me in the eye?”

“I don’t have nightmares when we share a bed,” Amberle admits, “That’s why you don’t know about the nightmares.”

“Amberle,” Eretria starts, but she doesn’t what to say.

“It’s not important,” Amberle says, she’s blushing again and her fingers are back to working through Eretria’s hair. “Seriously.”

“Seriously,” Eretria echoes, “Amberle, go lie down.” She sits up and points at her bed.

“What, why?”

“You’re sleeping in here tonight.”

Amberle looks like she’s going to put up a fight, but deflates when she sees the determined look on Eretria’s face. 

“You don’t have to do this you know,” Amberle says, stripping down to her singlet and underwear, “I’ve been doing fine on my own.”

“We’re stuck together,” Eretria says, climbing onto the bed and pulling the covers up over herself, “We may as well look out for each other.” 

“Yeah,” Amberle says, sliding under the covers and tucking herself into Eretria’s side, her chin digging into Eretria’s chest just a little, though she doesn’t mention it. “I guess we should.”

“Just get some sleep Princess,” Eretria says, voice gruff, “Maybe tomorrow you’ll actually pay attention during the peace talks.”

“You’re one to talk,” Amberle says, but she’s kind enough not to mention Eretria’s more than obvious pining, which Eretria counts as a small mercy. “Goodnight Eretria.”

“Goodnight,” Eretria presses her lips against the crown of Amberle’s head, feels her content sigh more than she hears it. She waits until Amberle’s breathing evens out before she lets herself shut her eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
